It is well known to propel a vehicle with an internal combustion engine. Some vehicles include one or more mechanisms requiring control. Examples of vehicles including mechanisms needing control are garden tractors and riding lawn mowers. Examples of mechanisms of a lawn and garden tractor or a lawn mower needing control are the blades of a lawn mower, a snow thrower, or other implements powered by a power-take-off-shaft (PTO), adjusting the height of a mower deck, adjusting the height and angle of a snow blade, adjusting the height of a snow blower, power steering, raising a three point hitch and any connected attachments., and indicating how full a grass bag is.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,459 discloses a control mechanism for engaging and disengaging the implements of a powered vehicle. The control method disclosed by the '459 patent includes an idler pulley which is used to apply tension to a drive belt to disengage a cutter from the engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,449 to Rush discloses a control system for engaging a PTO. The '449 patent utilizes a vacuum actuator to force an idler pulley into operative engagement with a PTO belt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,467 to Trefz et al. discloses an apparatus for suspending, raising, and lowering a cutting deck that is held beneath a riding lawn mower. The '467 patent discloses a foot pedal for use in adjusting the height of a cutting deck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,672 discloses a control system for controlling a device of a riding lawn mower. The system disclosed by the '672 patent utilizes a vacuum actuator having first and second chambers connected by a movable membrane. The system is used to secure a mower deck at a selected height.